<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hallowed by AsagiStilinski</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356884">Hallowed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski'>AsagiStilinski</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YOI Spooky Week 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Injury, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Halloween, Injury, M/M, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Shapeshifting, Werewolf Victor Nikiforov, Werewolves, YOI Spooky Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing ever happens in Yuri's neighborhood, it's a nice, quiet place, nothing ever happens.... until Yuri possibly maybe hits a werewolf with his car</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YOI Spooky Week 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hallowed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Last day of YOI Spooky Week- "Halloween"!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halloween....</p>
<p>The best night of the year, and certainly Yuri's favorite</p>
<p>Every year Yuri made it his mission to have an amazing Halloween celebration- not with parties, but with trick-or-treating</p>
<p>Trick-or-treating wasn't really a thing in Japan, so when he moved to the U.S. several years ago, he decided that it was going to be one of the things he really took advantage of</p>
<p>Every year he decorated his small house with as much enthusiasm as he could, using everything available to him from store-bought decorations to things that he could craft by hand and a few things that settled in-between, he was getting pretty good at it too, earning a growing amount of praise and recognition from his neighbors and his best freind's social media followers</p>
<p>(Yuri himself didn't really do social media, but Phichit insisted that his annual Halloween set up was worth nothing short of the best "Insta-fame")</p>
<p>He had even gotten kind of good with his costumes, although that was a considerably larger work-in-progress as he knew considerably less about how to make <i>himself</i> look good versus how to make the front yard look good</p>
<p>All in all though, by the time trick-or-treating concluded for the night, Yuri was on cloud nine, the year had been the most successfull to date, and he was eager to have a little celebration for himself</p>
<p>Unfortunately though, he found himself lacking one key ingredient to that celebration</p>
<p>"How am I out of eggs...?"</p>
<p>He could have sworn he had just bought a carton, but maybe he had gone through more at breakfast than he realized...</p>
<p>There wasn't much point in trying to figure it out though, so he shrugged off his confusion and grabbed his keys, making his way down to the corner store for a half carton of eggs wouldn't be that much trouble, though he didn't want to get out too late, so it was better that he go ahead and get it over with rather than changing out of his costume and washing his face free of make-up first</p>
<p>The thing Yuri loved most about his neighborhood, as strange as it may sound, was the little section of road that approached the entryway to it, as soon as one turned from the main road towards the entrance to his neighborhood, there was a weirdly wonderfull dark atmosphere that took over, like something out of the beginning of a horror movie, with creepy low-hanging tree branches and a beautifully clear veiw of the moon, he always felt like he was only moments away from starring in his very own gothic movie</p>
<p>Ofcourse nothing ever happened</p>
<p>His neighborhood was a quiet place, prized with a virtually non-existant crime rate and no special activities in particular to speak of, nothing ever happened there</p>
<p>...Until it did</p>
<p>Just as he was rounding that same area, that same space that he loved so dearly, his headlights suddenly caught on something</p>
<p>A beautifull, massive, silver wolf, standing right in front of him</p>
<p>With a scream, Yuri swirved, attempting desperately to avoid the animal, but weather he did or not was a bit of a mystery for the time being, his car spun out and slammed into a tree for starters</p>
<p>Yuri swore that he blacked out for a moment, but maybe he didn't, it was... a little hard to tell in the circumstances...</p>
<p>Swallowing, Yuri hurried to slide out of the car, his head still spinning, his headlights blaring, but he had to find the wolf</p>
<p>The wolf was his only concern</p>
<p>Did wolves even live in Detroit? Maybe not, maybe he had hit a dog, that would be even worse...</p>
<p>Ever the dog lover, Yuri stumbled to the road, his stomach sinking</p>
<p>"Puppy...?" he called out, perhaps foolishly, but what else was he supposed to call the possibly-wolf-possibly-dog? He wanted- <i>needed</i>- to know that the animal was ok</p>
<p>"Puppy?" he called again, searching for any sign.... and there it was</p>
<p>A trail of blood pooled in front of him, giving him the path he needed to find the wolf, who indeed laid completely motionless on the pavement</p>
<p>"Puppy..?"</p>
<p>Approaching with care, Yuri watched with held, stunned, breath as the "wolf" slowly began to shift.... and become <i>human</i>....</p>
<p>The man now laying on the ground was beautifull, for what it was worth, with cropped silver hair and hard lined bone structure, but that wasn't what Yuri cared about, what had his focus was the large bleeding wound in his torso, the way that the stranger was curled in on himself, his lack of consciousness...</p>
<p>Without giving it a second thought, Yuri leaned down and picked up the stranger, albeit barely, what with the size difference</p>
<p>He toddled precariously back to the car and managed to open the back door with some degree of difficulty, gently setting the stranger inside and covering him with the blanket in the back seat, then hurried to the driver's side himself so they could get home</p>
<p>Because where else would they go?</p>
<p>Yuri may never have encountered anything supernatural before, but he wasn't an idiot, a hospital wouldn't be safe, if they could even help at all, there would be too many questions that Yuri couldn't answer, and god forbid they do a blood test or the werewolf- ha.... he had a <i>werewolf</i> in his backseat now- shift or heal right in front of someone</p>
<p>Yuri was not going to condemn this creature to a life at Area 51 or something</p>
<p>So he drove home, and he prayed that he could help this beautifull stranger</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~+~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the werewolf woke, it was with a loud gasp, heart racing and jolting upwards as he looked around his new environment</p>
<p>"It's ok," Yuri cautioned quickly, catching the wolf's attention and pulling a growl from him, his eyes instantly flickering gold as he tensed up</p>
<p>"Where am I? Who are you?"</p>
<p>"I-I'm Yuri Katsuki, I brought you home after I.. think I accidentally hit you with my car... I-I know that... that you're a wolf but... I'm not afraid of you, and I have no intention of hurting you or calling a hospital or.. or.... anyone else.... um... do you like peanut butter?"</p>
<p>That last part seemed to catch the werewolf off-guard, eyebrows slowly raising as Yuri held out a mini Reeses for him</p>
<p>Yuri had been about to eat it himself but he figured that making a peace offering was <i>far</i> more important than satisfying his sweet tooth</p>
<p>Clearly wary, the wolf slowly reached out and took the candy, pulling back and hesitating a moment before tearing into the candy, sniffing it suspiciously and finally popping it into his mouth, a clearly pleased expression falling over his face the moment the sweetness hit his tongue</p>
<p>"Please don't be afraid," Yuri breathed, cautiously moving a step closer, hands in the air in surrender</p>
<p>"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise,"</p>
<p>"Funny, I would have thought that to be my line," the werewolf mused, clearly still suspicious, though his lack of trust was beginning to wane steadily with each step forward that Yuri took</p>
<p>"Well I'm not afraid of you," Yuri reasoned, as though that were the simplest conclusion to reach in the entire world</p>
<p>"...Huh, do you have experience with my kind then? Or others in the supernatural community?"</p>
<p>"No, but.... but I've seen alot of movies... TV... read alot of books... I know that's not the same and I'm honestly not trying to imply that it is but I just mean.... I know that human cruelty is the much bigger thing to be afraid of than someone who has supernatural gifts,"</p>
<p>"Interesting observation," the werewolf mused, his body finally starting to loosen, expression finally giving way to a bit of softness</p>
<p>"And how do you know that werewolves in real life are closer to the Teen Wolf variety than the ones in monster movies?"</p>
<p>"Well for one thing I saw your wolf form, it's... beautifull, not threatening, and secondly, I figured if you were really closer to the monster variety you probably would have killed me already,"</p>
<p>This answer actually seemed to please the werewolf quite a bit, he looked rather amused by it</p>
<p>"I suppose that's a good point," he reasoned with a small smirk, holding his hand out politely towards Yuri</p>
<p>"I'm Viktor, sorry for the third degree, thank you for helping me... well, 'thanks' really isn't enough, but it's all I have at the moment,"</p>
<p>"Um, Yuri, it's honestly my pleasure to meet you, you're welcome, and if anything I should be apologizing to you for hitting you with my car, I'm sorry..." Yuri replied, carefully placing his hand in Viktor's, his heart beating a little bit faster from the wonderfull warmth of Viktor's touch and the delightfull softness of his skin</p>
<p>"Hm? Oh, no darling, you didn't hit me with your car," Viktor chuckled with clear amusement</p>
<p>"I.. didn't? But.. your wound-"</p>
<p>"I was shot by hunters, I vaguely remember collapsing in the middle of the road but I certainly don't recall getting hit by a car,"</p>
<p>"Someone shot you...?" Yuri wispered, moving to carefully settle on the couch next to his guest and lean in a little bit closer</p>
<p>"Um, I'm not.. medically trained or anything... but can I see the wound?"</p>
<p>"Don't worry darling, it's all healed now," Viktor promised, lowering the warm sherpa blanket Yuri had draped over him to show his new freind the completely healed skin</p>
<p>There wasn't even a bruise left</p>
<p>"Novices clearly, they didn't even use Wolfsbane bullets, if they had then this would have been much more serious, but they did manage to hit me several times, one wound couldn't heal entirely before a new one was made, ultimately I think it was blood loss that caused me to collapse,"</p>
<p>Yuri's face scrunched up with agony, prompting him to reach over and gently wrap his fingers around Viktor's, clearly sympathetic to the wolf</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry,"</p>
<p>"Don't be, it isn't your fault, you saved me, after all,"</p>
<p>"No but... I'm sorry my species is so cruel...."</p>
<p>"Now Yuri, you can't help that," Viktor frowned, pulling Yuri a little bit closer</p>
<p>"I owe you so much, just by your show of kindness, and I don't-"</p>
<p>The sound of the doorbell ringing spooked them both, startling the two into clutching eachother's hands even more tightly</p>
<p>"..It's probably just late trick-or-treaters, don't worry about it,"</p>
<p>That was Yuri's initial response, but unfortunately, only a few seconds later, there was another ring of the bell, followed by a rough nocking that certainly didn't <i>sound</i> like it was coming from kids...</p>
<p>"They're... probably here for me," Viktor noted quietly</p>
<p>Yuri frowned tensely, his face scrunching up in displeasure as he rose to his feet and immediately made his way to the door, swinging it open to reveal that, indeed, there was a pair of very non-trick-or-treaters standing before him, a blonde and a brunette who were either teenagers or young adults- it was somewhat hard to tell- and who each had a rifle slung over their shoulder</p>
<p>Yeah, these were definitely hunters</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"Hi, we're looking for a wolf that's been spotted in the area, you haven't seen one have you?" the brunette asked politely</p>
<p>"Can't say that I have,"</p>
<p>The blonde seemed unconvinced, his nose wrinkling and his eyes narrowing</p>
<p>"Are you <i>sure</i> about that?"</p>
<p>"Fairly sure, I've been handing out candy to trick-or-treaters all night," Yuri replied, gesturing to his Jack Skellington costume as though it were some sort of evidence</p>
<p>"I see, thank you for your time then Sir," the brunette added, turning to leave, but his companion was still seemingly suspicious of Yuri, his eyes narrowing with displeasure</p>
<p>"And you're <i>sure</i> you haven't seen any wolves around here? You wouldn't be <i>hiding</i> one from us, now would you?"</p>
<p>"How insane would I have to be to hide a wild wolf in my house for no apparent reason?" Yuri frowned</p>
<p>"I don't know, how insane <i>would</i> you have to be?" the blonde returned</p>
<p>"Yura," his brunette freind insisted gently, taking the smaller man by the arm and thanking Yuri for his time once again before dragging his freind away</p>
<p>As soon as they were gone, Yuri shut and locked the door, sighing with releif and hurrying to the living room, smiling sweetly at a rather stunned looking Viktor</p>
<p>"Hopefully that'll take care of that, atleast for a wile,"</p>
<p>"Ah... yes... I hope so," Viktor muttered back quietly</p>
<p>He was still more than a little stunned by how effortlessly Yuri decided to protect him, but he wasn't going to speak of it, not now anyway</p>
<p>"So, I'm guessing you aren't safe to travel at the moment, do they know who you are in your human form?"</p>
<p>"I suspect so but I don't have any proof of that, I can only hope that they don't figure out my address before I get the opportunity to leave,"</p>
<p>"Leave?" Yuri frowned, earning a nod in response</p>
<p>"Sure, I can't stay here with hunters on my tail, if by some miracle they don't know where I live yet, they'll figure it out soon enough,"</p>
<p>"How many times has this happened to you?" Yuri asked quietly, moving to settle on the arm of the couch</p>
<p>"Ah.... six or seven in my adult life, I don't know how many from childhood,"</p>
<p>That was it</p>
<p>That was the last straw</p>
<p>Yuri inhaled tensely, his face screwed up in frustration and concern as he leaned forward and suddenly took Viktor's hand, catching the wolf by surprise</p>
<p>"You aren't going anywhere, you're going to stay right here with me until it's safe for you to go back home- and eventually it will be, either they'll give up or assume you're dead... or something will happen to them, but... eventually you'll be safe to go home, and you <i>will</i> go home Viktor, you're not going to move again, you're going to stay here,"</p>
<p>Viktor was completely silent, clearly unsure of what to say or how to process such a command</p>
<p>"....That almost sounds like a marriage proposal," he finally said, his face pink and his expression shy, carefully looping his fingers around Yuri's, who's face had turned bright red at this point</p>
<p>"Um..... well..... I-I..."</p>
<p>"Perhaps we could start things with dinner and see where we go from there?" Viktor suggested with a playfull wink, wich only made Yuri's blush deepen, a tense, jerky nod following</p>
<p>"R-Right, and um, in the mean time, I-I have some clothes upstairs that should fit you, w-we'll go tommorrow and get you something proper at the store," he noted, scuttling off the couch</p>
<p>"Ok~" Viktor chuckled, leaning forward suddenly and catching Yuri's arm again, dragging him down into a light, completely sweet kiss</p>
<p>"Thank you, Yuri, for all of this, for being who you are,"</p>
<p>Yuri nodded slowly, giving Viktor's hand a light squeeze</p>
<p>"There's no need to thank me, I'm just happy to help,"</p>
<p>With that, he took off, leaving Viktor to crash back on the couch and sigh softly in releif, a happy smile touching against his lips</p>
<p>He had always known his mate would be wonderfull- or atleast he had hoped it- but really... every wolf could only <i>dream</i> of having a mate as kind, protective, and amazing as Yuri</p>
<p>Now Viktor just had to decide when to break that news to him</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>